


When Peter's Class Goes To Stark Towers But Peter Doesn't Show Up

by frostedroyaltea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Tower, Battle, Field Trip, Fights, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Marvel Universe, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Secrets, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Stark Tower, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: Peter's class gets invited to Stark Towers for a tour. The day before they go, Peter doesn't show up to class. He doesn't show up for the trip either. What happens when the building goes on lockdown after one of the Avenger's is discovered hurt?
Comments: 34
Kudos: 936
Collections: Field Trips at Stark Industries, Field trip to Stark Industries





	1. chapter one

Peter trudged slowly through the halls. His head felt stuffed and heavy; he got hardly any sleep the night before and hadn’t for the past few days. It certainly didn’t help he took a beating one night. He still ached, Peter’s healing hadn’t been up to par since he stopped sleeping well. 

He slowly gathered his things from his locker, wincing when other’s slammed thair’s shut. “Hey, Peter,” Ned said.

“Hi.” Peter pushed away fro his locker.

“You okay Peter?” Ned asked as they made their way to their class. 

“Just tired.”

Ned frowned. “You look more than tired.”

Peter shrugged. “I haven’t been sleeping well. That’s all. It’s probably affecting my healing,” he added in a quiet voice. “I’ll be fine once I get some sleep.”

“All right,” Ned said though he didn’t look convinced.

Once in the classroom Peter dropped his books on his desk and slouched down in his seat. Ned sat beside him and looked at him, concerned. “Peter.”   
  


“Mmm.”

“Maybe you should stop going out for a while.”

Peter sluggishly shook his head. “I’m just tired.”

As if to prove himself right Peter showed up at school the next day looking better than he had for the past few days. “Hi Ned,” he said.

“Hi. MJ mentioned a trip we’re doing.”   
  


“For decathlon?”

Ned nodded. “Yeah.”

The school bells rang, signalling the end of the day. Peter winced at the noise. He met Ned at his and MJ’s lockers. 

“Where are we going?” Peter asked.

MJ looked at him out of the side of her eye. “You’ll get to find out with everyone else.”

They stepped into the room and everyone quieted. Ned and Peter sat in their spots and MJ strode to the front of the room. “So,” she began. “We get to go on a trip this Friday. Since this is a STEM school we get to go to a tech company for a tour.” She took a breath and looking at Peter said, “We get to see Stark Industries.”

"Of course," Peter thought. Of course it had to be a tour of the tower. He groaned and dropped his head on the table. “So we’ll finally found out if that internship is real, or fake,” Flash drawled out.” MJ glared at him.

“That is not why we are going Flash,” their teacher, Mr. Harrington, said. “They invited us to take the tour, and maybe see how the technology there is built and tested.” He looked at Peter, “Not to see if students have an internship. I expect you all to behave.” Mr. Harrington gestured to a stack of papers on the desk. “Get your permission slips signed and to me by Thursday. We’re leaving in the morning before the first class.”

Peter wasn’t too happy the class would be going to the tower. It was his second home, and them being there risked him being exposed as Spiderman. Still, he handed the slip to Aunt May to sign, knowing it’d be suspicious if he didn’t turn it in. 

“Field trip, huh.”

Peter nodded. “It’ll be weird but,” he shrugged, “I guess I’ll go.”

Aunt May signed the paper and handed it back to him. “Are you feeling better?”   
  
Peter nodded. “All I needed was sleep.” 

That night he got everything but that. He was out later than he thought he’d be, more people were out, which meant there were more criminals. 

Peter begrudgingly handed the slip to Mr. Harrington at the next meeting. It was Wednesday, he figured two days should be enough time to convince everyone not to do anything too crazy. But of course, they weren’t exactly normal people.

Luckily enough he was going there as soon as the decathlon meeting was over. Everyone was there when he arrived. And they would stay for the next few days, coincidently most would be leaving Saturday. 

Peter had taken to begging when they still hadn’t promised to leave the class alone. “Pleeaase,” he said. “For me? Just this once?”   
  
Tony looked at him, amused, “Thee’s going to be another time?”

“Promise? Please, don’t call attention to me unless it’s necessary.” He pouted at them. “Please?”

“Weelll,” Tony drawled out.

“Maybe,” Clint said.

“We’ll cut back,” Natasha said.

“How much?” Peter asked, suspicion filling his voice.

“You’ll just have to wait and see Peter,” she said, almost smirking. Peter sighed. That was all he would likely get them to do.

“Why don’t we go work on those web-shooters of yours,” Tony said. Peter sighed then nodded.

After only a few hours in the lab, Peter was starting to nod off. Tony looked at him and frowned. “You all right?”

“I’m just tired.”

Tony set the tools aside. “Why don’t you spend the night, I’ll call May. You still have clothes in your room?” 

Peter nodded slowly. He blinked blearily then stood. “Go rest then,” Tony said in a gentle voice. “We’ll get you to school on time.”

“All right. ‘Night.” 

Peter crashed on his bed and fell asleep quickly. Hours later he woke, to a pounding head and sore throat. He rolled over and checked the time, it was an hour before he usually did. He groaned and his head dropped back on the pillow. Peter groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. He felt congested, he fumbled for a box of tissues before remembering there were none. He never needed them before.

He stumbled out his room into the hall. The living room lights were on. He blinked at the brightness. He never did understand why anyone would want to get up this early. He searched the living room and kitchen for the box of tissues before sighing - there was none. Peter made his way back to his room oblivious to Clint and Sam who were watching him from the living room. 

Peter collapsed back on his bed. He slipped under the covers and yanked them up. He couldn’t get to sleep though, his stuffy nose and headache wouldn’t let him. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping to get some sleep before he had to get up for school.

The next time he woke his room was filled with light. He rolled over and bolted up when he saw the time. It was nearing noon. He quickly dressed, grabbed his bag, and ran out the door. 

Tony was outside his door, almost like he was waiting for Peter. He held an arm out and PEter ran into him. He blinked dazedly. “Tony?”

“Where are you going?”

“School.” Peter tried to duck around Tony but tony grabbed him.

“You’re staying here. I already called your aunt and she told the school.”

Peter blinked at him. “It’s school though.”

Tony sighed. “Peter you’re sick. Clint and Sam saw you earlier this morning. You didn’t even notice them.”   
  


“They were there?”

“Yes. Go get some food and then get more sleep.”

“I’m fine.”   
  


“No, you aren’t. You haven’t been sleeping and it’s affecting your health.” Tony took Peter’s bag then nudged him in the direction of the kitchen. “Get food then more sleep.”

Peter nodded and went into the kitchen. There was already food waiting for him on the table. He ate quickly before returning to his room. He laid back down. He burrowed down into the blankets and fell asleep again. 

Hours later his headache wouldn’t budge and his throat still ached. Tony insisted he talk to Dr. Banner so he went and returned with medicine that hopefully would work with his enhanced metabolism. 

It worked so Peter sat propped up in his bed, checking his messages and the work he missed.

Ned: where are you?

Ned: Peter? You okay? 

Pete: I got sick

Ned: you don’t get sick anymore

Pete: turns out I wasn’t getting enough sleep

Ned: are you still coming tomorrow?

Pete: idk probably not, I still don’t feel good

Ned: the field trips tomorrow, remember? You’ll be there, where we are

Peter didn’t answer, only stared at his phone. He had forgotten. He felt anxiety well up inside him. His class would be where he lived. He wasn’t sure where they’d be touring. The lower level labs for sure. The museum too. Peter didn’t know how he’d explain to them if they saw him. He could wear his suit, just in case. And if Flash just happened to ask if Spiderman knew Peter he could say yes, maybe get Flash to lay off. 

Peter went to sleep prickling with anticipation that night. If he showed up as Spiderman the Avengers couldn’t embarrass him. At least not as Peter. And they wouldn’t be able to tell him off, not without ruining his image. “Hey, FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Peter?”

  
  
“Can you wake me up when the tour group gets here?”

“Of course Peter.”


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! :)

“Peter, your school’s tour group is here.”

Peter groaned and shoved the covers off. He didn’t bother changing out of his pajamas, there was no point if he’d be wearing his suit. He ate breakfast, ever aware that his class would soon be moving on from the lobby to the conference halls and labs, and then, where the Avengers worked and lived. 

He put the suit in. “Karen?”

“Yes, Peter?”   
  


“Can you do the voice changer thingy?”

“Yes, I can.”

  
“Thanks.”

Peter made his way through the halls. He couldn’t see the other Avengers anywhere. He brushed his worried thoughts away and discreetly made his way down to the lobby using the vents. He swung down from one of the openings just as the class was moving out of the lobby.

He heard several gasps and everyone flocked over to him. He took a step back.

“H-hi. Is this the tour group?”

He looked at his teacher who nodded. 

Peter waved. Flash shoved his way the front. “Do you know Peter Parker?” Flash demanded. “He  _ says  _ he works here as an intern but, I mean, how believable is  _ that _ . A  _ high schooler _ , working  _ here _ ?”

“I’ve met him a few times. Him too,” Peter pointed to Ned. 

Flash glowered. 

Another group stepped through the doors and their already excited chatter went up volumes when they saw Peter. “How many schools are coming today?”

“Two,” their tour guide, Max, said. He grinned. “Maybe they could ask some questions? If that’s alright with you, of course.”

“Sure,” Peter said in a small voice. “Just- one at a time please.”

The classes gathered around him and several people raised their hands. Peter gestured to one of the girls.

“What’s it like having powers?” she asked.

“Kind of surreal. I never expected it to happen, much less be here.”

“Do you know the Avengers?” The question was asked by Abe.

Peter nodded. “Yeah. We work together, I sometimes get to go on missions with them.” 

“Will, you ever officially become an Avenger?”

“Yeah, I will. Once I get more experience”

“How old are you?”

Peter lowered his head, just slightly.

“I’ll graduate soon.”

“College?” Peter didn’t recognize who asked that, it was one of the boys from the other school.

“Err, not exactly.”

“How do your powers work?” Cindy asked.

“Well-” Peter felt the familiar tingling at the back of his neck. He stepped back again. “I was bitten by a spider.”

“Did all your powers come from the spider?” Another question from the other school.

“Do your webs come from the spider. How do you make those how do they work?” 

“Well-” Peter held out a hand and looked up. He shot a web up the ceiling and swung up. On the ground below, the groups began chattering excitedly. The volume made Peter wince.

“What are you doing up here, Clint?”

Clint grinned. “Checking things out. So,-” he nodded at the people below, “first time people get to meet you, ask questions.”

“Yeah.”   
  


“You need help?”

Peter rubbed his neck and bit his lip. “It is kind of overwhelming.” 

Clint looked at him. “You didn’t have to come down here.”

Peter shrugged then jumped back down. Everyone looked at him, shocked, and in awe. “Just the bird,” he said.

“What bird?”

“Me.” Clint dropped down beside him.

“Hey, Spidey.”

“Hey…”

“Why aren’t you doing that thing Tony told you to do.”   
  


“Thing…” Peter looked at him, confused. 

“You know. The thing Tony said to do last night.” Clint rose an eyebrow. “Because you need it.”

“Oh.  _ That  _ thing.” Why Clint hadn’t just told him Tony wanted him to stay in the living quarters and rest Peter had no idea. “Yeah… I’ll go do that now.” He waved. “Bye.” He swung back up to the ceiling and disappeared into the vents.

Clint spread his arms and grinned. “Any questions for me?” The group bombarded him with questions. Max sighed. Ned was still looking at the vent Peter disappeared into.

Peter was in the kitchen when Ned first texted him. He had gotten more sleep and was feeling considerably better. His headache was gone and his throat no longer hurt.

Ned: Dude

Pete: what?

Ned: that was you

Pete: yeah

Ned: what was it like

Pete: the questions?

Ned: yeah

Pete: kind of nerve-racking. I only thought our class would be here. The other group was unexpected

Ned: they told us we’d be going with another group on the bus, you okay now?”

Pete: I’m good, enjoy the tour

Ned: thanks :)

Peter set his phone aside. His mask was off but he kept his suit on. Just in case, of course. He went to the fridge and dug through it before sitting it back down, an apple in hand. His spidey-sense tingled and he stiffened. He strained his ears and heard footsteps and people talking in the hall. People, he knew were  _ not  _ the Avengers.

Hastily he pulled his mask on, only leaving his mouth uncovered so he could eat. Peter ate quickly, casting nervous glances at the door every so often. He finished the apple and completely pulled the mask on.

Someone knocked on the door. Peter quickly stood and the chair landed on the floor with a loud crash. He picked it up and went to the door. Someone came up behind him and he jumped and spun around.

“It’s just me.” Natasha. Peter relaxed.

He jerked his head to the door. “There’s people out there.”

“Aah. Must be the tour. They were asking if they could see this place.”

“My stuff is  _ everywhere _ .”

“I’ll just step outside and talk to them. You get it picked up.” Peter nodded.

As soon as Natasha stepped outside he gathered all his things and stuffed them in his closet. As an added measure he locked his room. Peter paced the room while waiting for the class to come barging into the place he lived. 

Clint tumbled down from the vents. “Hey.”

“Hi. The tour is coming in  _ here _ .”

“Just string yourself up in a corner or something. They won’t notice you.”

“They will  _ notice  _ me.”

“Oh well look at that. Hello!” Peter spun around. The tour group finally stood in the place he called home. Natasha walked over to them and stood close behind Peter.

“Hello,” Peter turned and looked at Clint. Clint only grinned.

“Would you three like to give a short tour?” Max asked, smiling. 

“Sure!” Clint said. Natasha nodded. Natasha Clint led them around the place, Peter following closely behind, staying silent.    
  
“What’re those rooms back there,” Flash asked. He was pointing down the hall that led to the bedrooms. Peter’s, bedroom.

“Those are the bedrooms,” Peter said. 

Flash looked at the rooms, curiosity sparking in his eyes. “Can we see them?”

“No,” Peter said while Clint said, “Probably not.” They looked at each other. Clint shook his head. “Sorry, no. We’d need the other’s permission.” Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

“You look happy,” someone from the other school asked. “You hiding something?” 

Peter froze. “No.” He stepped close to Clint. “I’m not hiding.”   
  


“He couldn’t even if he tried,” Natasha said. “It is hard to keep secrets when living with trained spies.”

“Let’s see some of the labs,” she said. “I’m sure Bruce would love to show some projects off.” And to Peter, “Go train for awhile. I’ll meet you there.”

Peter nodded. 

He was training when it happened, an alarm went off. He and the other Avengers had to leave. It’d be a quick mission, they’d be back within hours. It was just a stray alien, a species Thor and Lokie recognized and knew how to defeat. It’d be no problem. No problem at all.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's going to be two more chapters instead of one  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> comments and constructive criticism are appreciated


	3. chapter three

The tour group was bored. After meeting three of the Avengers and seeing several of the others train the labs just weren't exciting as they sued to be. Even if they were going to see several things being tested,

And then, the group heard an alarm ringing throughout the building. "It's alright," Max assured. "It's just letting the Avengers know they're needed. If we hurry we can see the Quinjet" 

The group practically stampeded to the large glass windows. They saw the Avengers board, and the Quinjet lift-off, flicker and turn invisible, and fly off to the large towering alien they could see in the distance. 

"Will they be okay?"

"They're very skilled in what they do," Max said. "They've certainly dealt with worse. Now, who wants to go see what our scientists have cooked up?"

The group followed Max to one of the lower labs. Several people were waiting for them there. 

"I'll split you guys into four groups, you can each go with one of the scientists and see what project they're working on and what they hope to achieve."

Ned and MJ ended up in the same group. They stayed at the back of the presentation. "Think he'll be okay?" Ned asked.

MJ nodded. "Of course. The others won't let him get hurt. Besides, they know how to stop them."

Ned looked unconvinced. "Still, he's gotten hurt before."

"Ned. MJ." The duo looked up, Mr. Harrington was glaring at them. "Pay attention and be respectful."

The two nodded. "Yes Sir," they said almost simultaneously. The rest of the presentation was quite interesting. Nothing blew up to the disappointment of some of the students. 

MJ and Ned's group moved to the next project. That one did blow up. 

"Alright," Max said. "We got permission to go down to the lower intern labs so y'all can start working on your own projects. When we're done there we got permission to swing by the Med Bay and see how things are run there. Let's go!"

They were greeted by several interns once they got to the lab. "Hi!" One said. "My name's Alicia. Here you'll design a project. You'll be able to test different materials to see what works best for it and you'll be able to start working on it. At the end, there will be a contest to see which one works the best. It can be as simple or complicated as you want. You can use any materials on this table and in this bin." She gestured to a large table and the bin that sat beside it. "You have an hour so get started!"

"You can be in groups if you choose," Alex said. 

Ned, MJ, Cindy, and Abe grouped together. MJ grabbed paper for their blueprint. She spread it out in front of everyone and said, "So, what should we do?"

"Something people can use," Cindy said. "It should help people."

"Maybe a program that lets people know how to do something or makes it easier for them to do it," Abe said. 

"We should do an AI," Ned said.

MJ thought for a moment. "Maybe a type of robot AI. One that could assist people with things they can't do well on their own."

The group nodded in unison. MJ sketched their design out on the paper. Once it was complete the gathered the materials and started building while Ned worked on the AI part of their robot.

"Time's up!" Alice and Max shouted. They went to the different groups, looking at all the projects. 

"These all look wonderful," Max said.

"Later we'll have them be judged. "

"Who's judging them?" 

Alice's lip turned upward. "It's a surprise." She wouldn't give any more details, only waved as the group went up the elevators to the floor that held the Med Bay.

Outside they could see the Quinjet land and everyone pile out. "Looks like they're back," Max said. "They'll be able to judge your projects."

"They're judging," someone squeeked.

Max nodded. "Oh yes," he said gleefully. 

"Let's hurry to the Med Bay now. Maybe we'll meet some of the Avengers on our way there. Let's hurry now."  
*  
*  
*  
"Hang on. You'll be okay."

"I know that." Peter hissed when the hand that steadied him brushed against the wound. "I always heal. And it's not the first time a building fell on me." 

Beside him Tony stiffened. "Let's just hurry. Bruce and Dr. Cho are already in the Med Bay."

"Wasn't the tour group touring there?" Peter asked.

Natasha nodded. "We'll clear them out," Clint said.

"Right." Peter grit his teeth. 

"Just keep moving kid," Tony said. He looked anxiously at Peter, his webs covered various wounds and stabilized the piece of metal buried in his side. Despite them blood oozed from the wounds.  
*  
*  
*  
Clint and Natasha barged into the Med Bay. "Sorry everyone but you need to clear out," Natasha said. "We got wounded people and they need treatment."

Max ushered the group from the Med Bay and apologized to the group.

"Maybe you can come back later," Clint said. He shut his mouth at the look from Natasha.

"Almost there," the class stopped in the tracks when they heard the voice. Tony Stark came into view, he was supporting Spider-Man with Steve Rogers, the Captain America. 

The group let out a collective horrified gasp when they saw what exactly had happened. Spider-Man was almost doubled over. A piece of metal pierced his side, seemingly going too deep for him to survive. 

Ned paled at the sight. MJ looked up, horrified. "Out of the way," Steve barked. 

They brushed past the group, barely making it into the Med Bay before Spider-Man collapsed onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be editing this chapter soon, thanks for reading!


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. mj already knows peter is spiderman in this. this isn't complete yet, the rest of the chapter will be up tomorrow.

Spider-Man staggered up after and Steve picked him up, placed him gently on the bed. Steve turned so that Spider-Man was blocked form the tour group’s view. The door closed and Clint and Natasha stood stiffly outside the door. “You kids will need to leave now,” Clint said. “Go tour some other part of the building.”

The group hurried away, Ned and MJ cast a look back, meeting the two Avenger’s eyes before following the group. “He’ll be okay, right?” Ned whispered. 

Clint gave a curt nod and Ned followed the group.  
*  
*  
*  
“They gone?” Peter panted out.

“They’re gone,” Tony said.

Peter pulled his mask off and fell back on the pillow with a groan. “You’ll be alright,” Tony said. “Dr. Cho’s coming.”

“Yeah, okay. What about the tour group?”

“Peter, relax. They won’t be coming back.” 

Peter’s eyes slid closed. “Alright.”

“Dr. Cho’s here,” Steve said. 

“Peter, right?” He nodded. “I’m going to stitch up the smaller cuts first before moving on to that-” she pointed to the large piece of metal twisting out of his side. “That way you won’t feel any of the pain.”

“There’s drugs that’ll work on me?”

“Yup. Bruce figured it out. You’ll be alright Peter.”

Dr. Cho slid Peter’s sleeve up and inserted the IV. While the drugs took full effect she stitched up the other cuts before moving onto to the larger problem that was his side.  
*  
*  
*  
“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Ned asked in a whisper.

“Of course he will be,” MJ said. Despite her words, her forehead was furrowed with worry. 

Ned’s phone dinged and Mr. Harrington glared at him. Ned whispered a ‘sorry’ and looked at his phone.

Peter: Get a spot by the doors tonight. Don’t look suspicious while you’re doing it. -T.S.

Ned looked at MJ and showed her the text. “Huh,” she said. She pushed Ned forward. “C’mon. The groups moving.” 

They were led into one of the conference halls. Pepper Potts herself was there. “Hello everyone! I’m sure witnessing the Avengers arrival and takeoff was very exciting. Tomorrow you guys will get the chance to do an official Q and A with the avengers. While we wait for the room where you get to spend the night you will all get an extra hour to work on your projects before dinner. Your projects will be judged before the q and a.” Pepper checked her watch. “Since I have a few minutes I can take a few questions.”

One of the students from the other school raised their hand. “What’s it like knowing the Avengers?”

“Really interesting and hectic for sure.”

MJ raised her hand. “What’s it like being a woman CEO of such a well-known company?”

Peppe smiled. “Really impacting. I was given the job on a spur it seemed so I never really expected this. I do enjoy it.”

“I do have to go now. Maybe I might be in the official Q and A tomorrow. If I am you can all ask questions then. You will be eating dinner in our intern's cafeteria. As a special treat, you will be able to sleep in one of the Avengers lounges. None of them will be there and there will be boundaries set up. The only accessible places will be the bathroom, lounge, and hall. Enjoy the rest of your trip.” She waved and left through a back door.

“Well guys, let's get back to the labs. You’re projects will still be there. Once your hour is up we’ll head to the cafeteria.”

Ned and Mj’s group went to their table. Ned and Abe finished coding the robot while MJ and Cindy put the finishing touches on it. “Shall we do a test run?” Cindy said.

They managed to make the robot bring over a pencil, a granola bar Abe had with him, a water bottle, a pencil and paper at the same time, and a text book. It dropped all its items in a neat little pile at the other end of the table. 

“We should name it something,” Cindy said.

“Helpie,” Ned. “Apparently Mr. Stark has a robot he named DUM-E so Helpie can match.”

“Why’s the robot called DUM-E?” Abe asked.

Ned shrugged. “It has a thing with fire extinguishers.”

“Umm. Alright,” MJ said. “Helpie it is then.”

They set the finished Helpie back on the table next to their blueprint, the coding. Cindy quickly wrote down their plan, instructions, and their earlier design ideas. She set it down beside the blueprint. “Just in case,” she said.

“Alright everyone, time’s up! We’ll be going down to the cafeteria now.” Max led them downstairs to where they’d be eating dinner. “Your food has already been paid for so you won’t need to worry about that.”

Later, after dinner, they were led to the lounge. The tour group filtered in slowly, and stood there, shocked at what they saw. Wanda was laying on one of the couches, reading. “Oh? Is the tower group sleeping here?” At a nod from Max, she smiled. “Hello everyone. I hope you all enjoy your stay here.” she stood and left through one of the doors they weren’t allowed to go through. Everyone was speechless, a few people waved timidly after her.

“Well everyone this is where you’ll be staying. A few people will be filtering in and out, just making sure everything’s alright. If you need anything just tell FRIDAY, the buildings, and Mr. Stark’s, AI. I’ll be back in the morning to get ya’ll.” Max helped them get the spare blankets and pillows and set up. A few lucky students snagged the couches and chairs. The other clambered for the remaining floor space. Ned and MJ stayed close to the door where they could leave without disturbing the others. Why Tony wanted them there, they didn’t know.

Once they were asleep and Ned and MJ began dropping off the doors slid open. This had already happened a few times, just Happy, Clint, or Natasha making sure everyone was supposed to be. This time Natasha nudged MJ and Ned awake and motioned for them to follow her. She led them to the Med Bay. “Peter’s been awake for a while now. Asking to see you two of course. This way.”

Peter was sitting up in the bed. Bandages covered his torso. His suit and mask were on the chair beside him. “Natasha?” He craned his neck. “Who’s there.”

“I brought your friends.”

“Ooh! Hi NEd, hi MJ!” He grinned waved almost sheepishly.

“Hi, dork.”

“Hey, Peter. Dude, what happened to you?”

“Oh. That. Well, a building fell. While we were in the vents. And I was still inside them. The others were outside.” Peter shrugged. “I was not. That’s how I got all that metal in my side.”

MJ sighed and Ned looked at Peter with wide eyes. “How’d you even get out?”

“He lifted it off himself and managed to get out before it fell on him again,” Natasha said. “Peter?”

“Hmm?” Peter’s eyes were dropping and he had sunken back onto the pillows. “Yeah?”

“We’re leaving now. I need to return your friends.”

“Mmmkay. Bye Ned. Bye MJ.”

Ned waved. “Bye Peter.”

“Bye dork.”


	5. chapter five

The Avengers were already in the conference hall when the tour group walked in. Loki was there too. As was Spider-Man, despite him being rushed into the Med Bay the night before.

The bandages wrapped under his torso were covered by his suit, it was like he’d never been hurt. Max herded the group to the tables they had lined up. 

“Alright kids,” he said, “go ask your questions now.” 

Spider-Man was shocked to see several people line up in front of him. He answered their questions in a way that too much wouldn’t be revealed. And then, Flash was there. In front of him. 

“Hi, Spider-Man!” Peter had never heard Flash’s voice so squeaky or high before. 

“Hey.”

Flash wrung his hands, one could say he was  _ nervous _ . “What’s it like doing what you do? What made you  _ want  _ to do it?”

“I like helping people and making sure the city’s safe. I decided to do it to help the little guy.” Peter shrugged. “Not too many people ever help the average citizens from robberies or kidnappings. That’s why I do it.”

Flash eyes were shining. “That sounds amazing. You’re a real hero.”

Spider-Man smiled. “Thanks.”

Flash ducked out of the line and went to ask the other’s questions. Ned was next in line. 

“Hey, Spidey.”

“Hi.”

“Should you even be doing this?”

Peter shrugged. “I have fast healing.”

“If you’re sure. I’m going to talk to Mr. Stark.” Ned waved and moved out of the line, moving to Tony’s. 

Peter settled back in the chair and let his eyes shut behind the mask. No one else was in his line. Someone walked up behind him. He turned. “Hey Clint.”

“Tony says you have to go back to the Med Bay.”

“Alright.”

Clint shooed Peter off the chair and sat in it. HE put his feet up on the table and shooed Peter away. “Go on. You can come back down. Dr. Cho just has to check you.”

  
  
“Okay. Don’t steal all my questions.”

Clint put a hand on his chest and gasped. “I would never.”

“Bye.” Peter flipped out of the room, waving as he went. 

“So! Who wants to ask me their questions about Spidey?” Clint asked. A grin spread across the face. More people lined up at his spot, eager to hear what  _ The  _ Hawkeye had to say about Spider-Man.

  
  
  



End file.
